The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth
by MaryRoyale
Summary: We all know that in Harry's second year, Ron received a Howler at school, but what happened at home? What did Molly have to say to her husband about his odd collection and his strange proclivities for Muggle paraphernalia? Molly/Arthur. Submitted for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 4 (The utterly random Luna round.)


**The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition- Round 4**

**Team:** Falmouth Falcons

**Author: **MaryRoyale

**Position:** Beater #2

**Prompts Used:** Addiction and Danger

**Totally Random Luna Prompt:** Electric

**Title:** The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth  
**Official Disclaimer**: The original characters of this story are the property of the J.K. Rowling. No infringement of pre-existing copyright is intended. It is my contention that this work of fan fiction is fair use under copyright law. No monies were received for receipt of this work.

**Pairing:** Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** approx. 1380

**A/N:** This story is a first for me—an attempt to write a fic that could be considered canon-friendly. Really, my prompts did all the work for me. This is meant to be during Harry's second year after the infamous Ford Anglia Incident. We all know that Ron got a Howler, but what happened at home? I can't imagine Molly not saying _anything_ to Arthur, can you?

(Story title is, of course, a quote from Shakespeare.)

/\/\/\

/\/\/\

In a house with seven children, stolen moments of peace and quiet are cherished. Years before Molly had discovered that the very early morning offered a haven from the noise and chaos of the day. It wasn't rare for the first fingers of dawn to paint the sky of morning whilst she sipped at a cup of tea and relaxed. Usually there was a small lamp on the table that cast a soft glow, but not this day. The silence was thick in the kitchen this morning and it lay over everything like an oppressive blanket. Molly stared unseeing at the kitchen wall. _An investigation_. Arthur was to be investigated at work regarding his Ford Anglia. Her fingers twisted anxiously together. If Arthur were to lose his job… she shook herself and refused to even think about that possibility.

Perhaps sending a Howler to Ron at school had not been the best choice. Arthur had shaken his head and given her a look when he'd heard from Ginny and the twins, but he hadn't said a word. Neither of them had spoken to one another since Molly had found out about the investigation at work. There had been a terrible fight the like of which the Burrow had never witnessed. She took a sip of her tea and her hand only shook a little. It was cold, but she didn't much care. There were things a great deal worse than cold tea. A tear slipped down her cheek. _And I'm one of them_. The things she had said to Arthur; she squirmed in embarrassment just thinking of them.

"_How could you Arthur? I told you it was a bad idea, mucking about with that Muggle car!" Molly had shouted furiously. _

_Arthur had been angry himself and his face had flushed with rage. "Most wizards have cars nowadays, Molly. It isn't illegal at all!"_

"_Then why are you being investigated?" Molly had shrieked. _

_She had known that he had snuck out there to tinker on the infernal thing. The guilty look in her husband's eye was all the proof she needed._

"_I may have installed one or two very small, really inconsequential, little charms that might or might not be in the grey area," Arthur admitted. _

_Molly threw her hands in the air. "All my girlfriends thought I was mad for liking you in school. Even then you were considered odd with your addiction to Muggle things, but I turned a blind eye to it. I thought it was harmless—the more fool I!"_

"_Don't be ridiculous," Arthur snapped. "I would hardly call it an addiction. I just like to collect batteries. There's nothing wrong with that."_

"_Yes, well it wasn't 'collecting batteries' that got you an investigation at work, was it?" Molly yelled back at him. "Your obsession has put your family at risk, Arthur. Your _job_ is in danger! Merlin, can't you see what you're doing to us?"_

Another tear slid down her cheek unchecked and Molly carefully placed her cup back in its saucer. Unfortunately, the fight had gotten even worse after that and she was ashamed of the things that she'd said. The truth of the matter was that she was frightened. A formal investigation by the Ministry of Magic was no small thing—if Arthur were found guilty of breaking the law he might even be sent to Azkaban. A hiccupping sob rattled in her chest and her breathing hitched as she fought for self-control.

/\/\/\

"May I help you, ma'am?" The salesman asked politely.

Molly smiled hesitantly. "Yes. I'm looking for something electric."

"Something… electric?" The salesman looked slightly confused.

"Oh dear, did I come in the wrong shop?" Molly had been certain that she'd read the sign properly and had come into the proper establishment, but this Muggle shopping centre had gotten her all turned about.

"This is an electronics shop," the salesman offered with an uncertain look in his eyes. "Is that what you meant, ma'am?"

"I guess so?" Molly had chosen the shop because Ed's Electronics had looked promising. "I need… it's for my husband."

"Ah," the salesman said with a slightly knowing smile.

Molly wasn't certain she cared for that superior little smirk and she gave him the sort of look that Bill, Charlie and the twins managed to earn when they were up to no good. The smirk faltered and the salesman led her to a dizzying array of blinking lights.

"What's the sort of thing your husband usually buys?" The salesman asked.

"I… do you sell batteries?" The blinking lights were making Molly's eyes hurt and she wanted to leave, but not without securing something that would show Arthur how truly sorry she was.

"We have batteries for every item we carry," the salesman informed her earnestly.

"Very good. Show me those," Molly said firmly.

Gringott's had changed out Molly's wizarding money for Muggle money and she had put it carefully into her handbag. Just because it looked odd didn't mean it wasn't money and she couldn't afford to lose it. She wasn't sure what the odd symbols meant on the neat labels below each item, but she assumed it was the price. She looked over the selection of batteries carefully and examined the little labels closely.

"These," she said after agonizing over her choice.

"Excellent choice madam," the salesman praised her. "These lithium batteries are excellent for electronics. They last ever so much longer."

The little box on his counter made happy, chirping beeps and soon she was clutching a crinkly bag that contained a package of Muggle batteries. Molly felt a bit silly sitting at the kitchen table gift wrapping batteries, but she also felt excitement gathering in her belly. She was putting the finishing touches on the package when she heard the front door open.

"Arthur?" She called automatically.

Guilt crawled through her veins when Arthur poked his head hesitantly into the kitchen. She smiled weakly at him and he blinked at her in surprise.

"Did you need something, Molly?" He asked with a wary politeness that only reinforced her determination.

"Yes," she said with a little nod. "I need to apologize. To you. I… I said horrible things Arthur and I'm very, very sorry." 

Arthur flushed and ducked his head. "Well… you were right about my predilection for Muggle things. It _has_ put our family in danger and for that I'm so sorry Molly. I never meant for anything like _this_ to happen you must believe that."

"No," Molly argued shaking her head. "No, the Muggle things that you've collected are a bit odd, but they've never been harmful. Goodness knows if they had been the twins would have sorted that out straight away. They would have blown the Burrow sky-high or something."

A small chuckle escaped Arthur's lips and he coughed in embarrassment. "Er, yes."

"I got you something," Molly announced and shoved the package in his hands.

The orange wrapping paper was left over from Ron's Chudley Cannons-style birthday party, but it was still perfectly useable. Arthur stared at the small package in his hands and then looked up at Molly uncertainly.

"What… why?"

"I may bark and growl, but I truly don't mind your little hobby," Molly admitted with flushed cheeks and downcast eyes. "This is… just open it. Please."

The crinkle of paper drew Molly's attention and she snuck a peak at her husband's face. Wonder and joy spread over his face easing the ache in Molly's heart.

"You got me batteries," he said softly.

"You like them then?" Molly asked anxiously. "They don't look like any of the others you have. The gentleman at the store said they're specifically made for electric things so I thought you'd like them the best, but if you don't care for them he said that—" She broke off when Arthur waved a hand at her.

"Mollywobbles," he said in a suspiciously thick voice. "You got me _batteries_."

A dark flush stained her cheeks. "Yes."

Carefully and with great reverence Arthur set the package on the kitchen table. Then he moved toward his wife with a purposeful look in his eyes. Hugging Arthur always felt like coming home to Molly and this time was no different. He pulled back and smiled softly at her.

"Apology accepted," he murmured into her hair.


End file.
